


Play To Win

by softlyforgotten



Category: Bandom, Phantom Planet, The Like
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: mild D/s.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Play To Win

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mild D/s.

Z stumbled to the bathroom in the middle of the night, tripping over three pairs of shoes in the hall and catching herself with one hand against the wall. She wondered if you could get grazes from plaster. She wasn't really awake enough to work it out, though; she wasn't even awake enough to keep herself from tripping.

The light in the bathroom was bright enough to keep her squinting while she peed, but when she stood up she got caught staring at herself in the mirror, and that was how she saw Alex appear behind her, coming in to drop his head against her shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Mmf."

Z yawned. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah." Alex rubbed his face against her neck, stubble dragging at her skin. "What are you doing?"

"You think I should cut my hair?" she asked. She frowned at herself. "It's been long forever."

"What would you do?" Alex didn't bother lifting his head, mouth moving against her skin, and he pressed up a little closer behind her, enough that she could feel him half-hard against her ass. It was kind of hot. Z tried to work out what the chance of her falling asleep on him would be. Or vice versa.

"Dye it blonde, maybe."

"Sure," Alex said. "You'd look good."

"Hmm," Z said, and tilted her head to the side, making room for Alex to mouth up her neck and her jaw, landing messily on the corner of her mouth.

She took his hand and they stumbled back to their room; Z just remembered to grab a condom on their way past the dresser, which meant that Alex wouldn't decide getting up to get one was too much of an effort and they should just sleep instead.

He fucked her slow and easy, Z's legs spread and knees pointing up. At one point Alex dropped his head to breathe messily against her shoulder, and Z turned her face towards him and closed her eyes, and it was only when he involuntarily pushed a little deeper as he slumped down on top of her, half-asleep, that they remembered what they were meant to be doing.

Alex was awake enough, at any rate, after he finished to pull out and shove his hand down between them, and Z surprised herself at how close she was, coming not long after he pressed two fingers against her clit.

He collapsed on top of her after that, nose tucked against her shoulder. "Wanna go down on you," he mumbled, and Z considered it for half a second, her eyes falling shut.

"Tomorrow," she said. Alex was already asleep.

\---

Z didn't know where the tour was, anymore, and she didn't know what time it was, or what time she'd need to be up tomorrow; she knew that they weren't doing this anymore, that the break-up had been amicable if painful, and she knew that keeping Alex as a friend was an uncertain and delicate balance. She knew that if Tennessee found out she'd get told off again, and if Charlotte found out she'd get laughed at, and if any of the roadies found out there was a good chance she was going to end up being sneered at all tour again, but none of it seemed like a good enough reason to stop sucking Alex's dick just now, so she didn't.

Alex was making dumb noises, hands clenched tight in her hair, and Z knew, too, that those noises were a bad idea, a better chance that they'd get caught, but she liked them too much to pull off and remind him to shut up. She concentrated, instead, on getting him off as quickly as she could, employing all the tricks she knew about Alex; sliding her hand back to cup his balls, and then behind, pressing without attempting to push her finger in. She moved back just a little to lick over the head, and Alex said, "Fuck, fuck, Z," and Z pulled off and finished him off with her hand.

Alex sank to the floor, knees suddenly boneless, and grinned at her. "You got it on my shirt."

"You got it on your shirt," Z said. "Is that your last clean shirt?"

"Yes. No." Alex frowned, thinking about it, then looked at her sadly. "Yes."

"Sucks," Z said. She slid around until she was sitting next to him, their backs against the wall, shoulders bumping. She pressed her thighs together automatically, but Alex caught the move and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "In a minute," Z said. She wanted to come again, but she also kind of wanted to catch her breath. Besides, Alex was lazy immediately after an orgasm.

"Hey," Alex said.

Z looked at him.

"We haven't – this doesn't need to mess anything up," Alex said.

"Dude, we mess everything up all the fucking time," she said, and sighed, raking her hair back from her eyes.

"Yeah. But."

"But?"

"I don't know." Alex said. "Z. I still—"

"Shut up," she said.

"Yeah."

"There's still all the reasons."

"I know."

"One tour together doesn't change all the others—"

"Yeah." He put his arm around her waist, though, and then changed his mind, running his hand up her thigh under her skirt. Z spread her legs a little, watching him. "We can—"

"Yup. But quiet."

"Like, not just tonight?"

Z sighed. "I don't know."

"It's probably not a good idea," Alex admitted. His expression was unreadable, callused fingers tracing spirals and patterns against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"Plus," Z said, "I really don't want to be that girl on tour. Not this time."

"That guy was a _jerk_ ," Alex said, vehemently. "I'm not going to—"

"I know you wouldn't," Z said. "But everyone else would."

"Okay," Alex said. He looked at her. "I don't even have a condom."

"That's because you're a loser," Z said. She lifted her hips, and Alex took the hint and tugged her underwear down. He slid one finger into her, the slide easy; he'd worked her over properly before, clever fingers and eager mouth. He shifted now, ready to move down again, but Z grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You could kiss me," she said, and Alex did.

\---

Ryan and Z picked Alex up together when he got back from London, mostly because Ryan was complaining about how he got lonely driving to the airport, it was too boring and he was surrounded by creepy looking businessmen driving in the same direction, and Z got bored of listening to him. Alex looked surprised and glad when he saw her, though, so she figured it was a good thing.

"You don't even look that jetlagged," Ryan said, and gave Alex a hug that went on for a long time. Alex was snuggled in against Ryan, eyes closed, and the whole thing was sweet enough that Z made sure to only giggle quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. When they finally broke apart they were getting a few strange looks; Ryan blinked back at the people, confused, and Z discreetly flipped them off. Alex didn't even notice, so probably he was more jetlagged than he looked.

"I'm feeling weird as fuck, dude," Alex confided, handing one bag to Ryan and one to Z and then slinging his backpack – the lightest, Z was sure, eyeing him narrowly – over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to like, jog around my block or something. I'm all itchy."

"Gross," Ryan said, but Z looked at Alex, interested. Alex looked back at her, and his eyes were very dark.

"Once you're done jogging, you think you'll be awake enough to listen to a couple of demos with me?" Z asked.

" _Z_ ," Ryan scolded. "He only just got back. C'mon, dude."

"No, that'll be cool," Alex said. "I should try and get my body clock back to LA time, anyway."

"Fine," Ryan said. "I have to go to that thing, though."

"It's cool," Alex said. "We'll hang out tomorrow, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks for picking me up," Alex said, and Ryan ducked his head, smiling kind of goofily. Z didn't bother trying to be quiet when she laughed this time, and Alex and Ryan flipped her off at the same time.

After Ryan had dropped them off and they had ascertained that Vincent wasn't there and Alex could indeed fuck Z up against the wall, Alex said, breath coming harsh and heavy, "You're such a douche."

"Dude, I'd call it a bromance except it's too fucking romantic for that shit," Z told him. "You're going to move to Montana and adopt eight hundred cats and I'm going to be able to tell everyone I called it." She dug her nails into Alex's shoulders, whining when he got the angle just right, and Alex turned his head and kisses her messily.

"I don't even like cats that much," Alex said.

"Liar."

"I don't! I just – I just—" He was stuttering now, though, which meant Z had won the argument. His arms were shaking, too.

"Don't drop me," Z warned.

"I'm not, I won't," Alex said. Holding her up like this and bracing them against the wall, he didn't have a hand free to touch her clit, and Z didn't want to risk throwing off their balance by doing it herself, but it was really fucking good, even with the fact that neither of them were being particularly coordinated and they couldn't quite get balanced properly. She didn't think she was going to come, but the hard, jarring force of Alex's thrusts was making her stomach liquid and hot, and she was gasping now, air seeming a little more difficult than usual.

"Fuck," Z said, "fuck, Alex," and when he turned his head to look at her again, his eyes were huge, pupils wide. Z made a little sound without meaning to; she forgot how much she liked Alex, sometimes, especially how much she liked him when he was this wild, when it was like he couldn't get enough of her.

"I need," Alex said, and Z kissed him again, hard and bruising.

"Is this going to be enough for you," she asked, "or am I going to have to tie you up," and Alex cried out, shuddering and coming deep inside her. Z wound her arms tighter around his neck and pressed her forehead to his, and waited, until Alex helped her down, carefully, and got rid of the condom, and moved down between her knees.

Z twisted her hands in his hair, and _pulled_ _._

\---

An afternoon with nothing on either of their schedules was so fucking rare that Z was still kind of revelling in the novelty of it.

"Seriously!" she said. "Nothing at all! When was the last time this happened?"

"I can't even remember," Alex said. "A few months ago, at least. And I think we weren't messing around then, anyway."

"Poor boy," Z cooed. "Your life is so fucking hard. Is that too tight?"

"No, it's good," Alex said, and Z tied the knot, testing to see if she could slip her little finger between the cord and Alex's skin. It was a tight fit, but she managed it, frowning a little when she looked up at Alex. He didn't look like he was pushing himself, though, was still mostly relaxed against the bed, fingers curled loosely around the bars of the headboard.

He was even smirking a little at her, and Z scratched her nails down the inside of his thigh, quick, in revenge.

"Fucking ow," Alex said, affecting an annoyed tone. His breathing was getting deeper and steadier, and Z smirked back.

"Gimme your hand," she said, coming back up to sit by his head, and Alex held it out obediently, curling his fingers around hers for a minute. Z smiled at him, reaching forward with her spare hand to brush Alex's hair out of his eyes, and then set to tying his wrist properly to the bars of the headboard.

She stooped to kiss the curl of his fingers again when she was done. Alex was all tied up now, spreadeagled across his bed, and Z sat back to enjoy the sight of it. Alex was quieter again, eyes half-closed, taking in deep, easy breaths.

Z leaned in to kiss him, and Alex made small, pleased sounds into her mouth, lifting himself up to press against her as best as he could. She gave his chest a little shove, and he fell back against the bed.

"Try that again and I'll do your feet tighter," she warned.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"Hmm," Z said, and reached for the book she was reading off the bedside table. She curled up at Alex's side, not quite touching him, and got to her book, settling into the bed and finding her spot.

Alex was very quiet next to her, and very still. Every now and then she saw his fingers twitch out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't say anything about it. Alex was being pretty good and calm considering how long it had been since they'd done this, and she hadn't even had to tackle him onto the bed to get him to admit he wanted it.

When she got bored of not touching him she reached out to trace her fingers lightly along the line of his ribs, back and forth, and Alex's breathing got very shallow, and he held himself very tensely, but he didn't squirm. Z grinned at the pages of her book, knowing he would see.

She let her hands wander a little lower, poking her little finger in at his bellybutton for a moment and making him gasp out a laugh, and then skating down low enough that she could touch his pubes, just brushing her fingertips against them.

"Z," Alex said, quiet.

"You can wait," Z told him. She moved her hand away, slinging her arm over his chest and lying on her stomach, book propped open in front of him.

It was nice, lying all pressed up to Alex's side like this. She kept sneaking glances at his face, his eyes closed, mouth red and open. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Alex was so fucking hot when he got like this, all quiet and still. Z liked knowing she was wanted.

Then the front door banged open. " _Al_ ex!" Ryan called.

Alex and Z stared at each other. Z pressed her hand to her mouth, hiding a giggle. Alex looked incredulous.

"Dude! Where are you?"

Z got up and very quietly tiptoed to the bedroom door, pressing her ear against it. Alex didn't have a lock.

On Alex's bedside table, his phone started ringing.

Z flew back and snatched it up, and then answered it and pressed it to Alex's ear. Alex stared at her, wide-eyed.

 _Hello_ , she mouthed.

"Hello," Alex said, voice pitched as quietly as he could.

Z could actually hear Ryan's voice out in the hallway, it was kind of hilarious. "Hey, man, where are you?"

"I'm – out," Alex said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at your place," Ryan said. "Come home, hang out with me. I brought the complete series of Doogie Howser."

"Oh," Alex said. "I, great."

Z mouthed, _tell him you'll be home soon_.

Alex stared at her and shook his head, frantically.

Z nodded.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I'll be home soon."

"Cool, I'll just hang out here," Ryan said out in the hallway, and Z could hear him padding away into the living room. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm – in a library," Alex said, and Z collapsed laughing, muffling it against Alex's shoulder. "I have to go. I'll see you soon."

Z took the phone and hung up.

"Now what?" Alex whispered.

Z took off her dress.

"Oh my god," Alex said. "He's right out there."

"You're going to have to be quiet," Z said, fishing for a condom on the dresser.

Alex was, biting into his lip, eyes huge, sweating and shivering beneath Z. Z rode him steadily, stopping when she thought he might be getting close, holding herself still on him and touching herself, having to bite into her hand to muffle her own pants. The television was playing very close by. Finally Z stretched out on top of Alex as best she could, and kissed him hard enough to hide the noises he made when he came, her fingers digging into his hips.

She wanted to give him time but they didn't have much of that. She untied the knots as gently as she could, and got some moisturiser out of her bag, rubbing it into his wrists and ankles while he slumped against her, shivering, his breathing still ragged and deep like he was still turned on. Z pushed his sweaty hair out of his forehead and kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth and his closed eyelid.

"Good," she said. "That was good."

Then she made him get dressed and climb out the window to go around and in through the front door. It was pretty successful. She came into the living room herself not that much longer, pretending she'd come in through the front door, and Alex's pupils were still slightly blown. He pressed himself up to her side almost immediately, hunching against her.

Ryan didn't seem to notice anything, and Z smiled, an easy hand on Alex's thigh.

\---

"You're sure I'm not going to get it," Z said dubiously.

"It's from overuse and tour, not a virus," Alex rasped. "You're good."

" _I'm_ about to go on tour."

"I know. You won't get laryngitis, I promise."

Z thought it was probably better to be safe than sorry, especially three days before the ability to sing became even more important than usual, but Alex had been away on tour for a long time, and she would be lying if she didn't admit the rough, husky voice was pretty fucking hot. Also, there was the whole factor where Alex was lying between her legs, looking up at her hopefully.

"Fine, go to town," she said, and Alex beamed at her and nuzzled in at her thigh, scraping his teeth.

They had fucked, on and off, for what was going on six years now. Z was about to leave on tour, and Alex was just coming back. There was the giant burning mess that their last attempt at actually dating had ended in, and Ryan floating hopefully around the edges of things, and – Alex was really good with his mouth. _Fuck_.

Z could feel them drifting back into each other's orbits. It would be a little while, she knew, but that was okay. Things didn't feel as desperate as they'd used to be. Alex slid two fingers inside her and licked a broad stripe alongside them and up and to the side of her clit, never quite touching her where she wanted, and Z shivered, pushing down against him.

"C'mon, stop teasing," she said, demanding, and Alex laughed.

"All you ever have to do is ask," he said.


End file.
